The Baby Doll
by chiisanna
Summary: Juvia makes a doll that is her's and her precious Gray-sama's 'baby'. The baby doll. How will Gray react to his... Um... Fake Child? Read to find out. GrUvia Oneshot.


"Juvia?"

"Yes?" the water mage all but sang.

"What are you holding?" Lucy deadpanned.

"Gray-sama's and Juvia's baby~"

Lucy let out a nervous laugh. "You're not serious are you?" She muttered whilst peering at the doll swaddled in blankets that rested in Juvia's arms.

Juvia clutched the handmade baby protectively to her chest. "Yes. Gray-sama had a baby with Juvia, not with Love Rival."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lucy muttered, slightly creeped out.

Juvia suddenly brightened. Juvia wants to show Gray-sama the baby!"

Lucy looked around quickly, searching for the certain ice mage. Once seeing him in the middle of a fight with Natsu, she turned back to Juvia, put her arm around water woman's back and led her off in the opposite direction to her beloved. The blonde wanted to save the bluenette from disappointment and embarrassment. If Gray saw that doll he would completely freak out and probably hurt Juvia's feelings.

"Why don't we go over there and show the other girls your doll, Juvia?"

"Hai!"

Juvia skipped ahead to the other women of Fairy Tail, who were all conveniently crowded around a single table. Lucy trailed after her, shaking her head.

"Juvia would like to show everyone her baby." Juvia stated once arriving at the table.

"Awwwww! So cute~" Mira sang.

Lisanna nodded her head in agreement, smiling widely.

"The FRICK!?" Evergreen yelled.

"The doll is really nice..." Wendy looked as if she wanted to add it to her dolly collection.

"Holy Mavis. This girl is mad." Charle scoffed.

Levy, who had just emerged from her book, awwed.

Erza looked really smug for some reason.

"Wait... Who's the father...?" Cana hiccupped.

All the girls looked at her as if it was the stupidest question in the world. Because really, it was.

"Really, Cana? Who would Juvia make a pretend child with? Think about it."

Recognition lit Cana's face.

"Yes Cana. You genius." Charle exclaimed sarcastically.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Of course~" she snickered evilly. "HEY GRAY! GET YOUR STRIPPING ARSE OVER HERE!" She called out to the raven haired mage.

Gray, who was still in the middle of the fight, paused, and looked at the huddle of girls. He shrugged and simply walked away from the havoc, leaving a raging Natsu yelling at him.

"GET BACK OVER HERE STRIPPER!"

"No thanks flame brain. I'm giving you a chance to keep your dignity."

"WHADDID YOU SAY!?"

"I SAID-"

"SILENCE!" Erza boomed.

"Yes mam!" They coursed.

Gray continued on his path over to the girls.

"The hell? What are you thinking Cana?!" Lucy hissed. "Gray is going to freak when he sees the doll!"

The other girls nodded their agreement, looking at the approaching ice mage. Juvia, who had disappeared into her 'happy Gray-sama land', was none the wiser about what was happening around her.

Cana just cackled drunkenly. "Let's just see how he reacts."

The girls glared at her, but Gray was already too close for them to do anything about it. And Juvia wouldn't be moving. She was swooning happily in her imaginary world.

Gray reached the gaggle of girls. "What's happening?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Juvia has something to show you!" Cana sang, whilst "Nothing!" Was yelled out by the rest of the girls.

Gray cocked his head to the side confused.

"What was that about Juvia?"

"NOTHING AT ALL!"

"SHE HAS SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

A glaring contest was held between the girls and Cana until a voice rang out. Juvia had come back from her Gray-sama fantasy.

"Gray-sama~" she cooed

"Uh, yeah?" Gray replied, suddenly apprehensive.

"Juvia would love to get married. Thank you for asking~"

"Uhh..."

"Juvia" Lucy whispered "That was your imagination..."

'Oh.' Juvia went pink and looked down at her feet, fidgeting with the doll she held behind her back.

Gray cleared his throat. "Did you have something you wanted? Cana said so..."

"Ah!" Juvia flailed around awkwardly. "Juvia would like to show Gray-sama something!"

"...What is it?" Gray pressed, a little wary. When Juvia usually had something for him, it was mostly obsessive and creepy. Like the body pillow, or the Gray bread...

...But sometimes Juvia surprised him when she gave him nice things. The scarf she had hand made for him on their 'anniversary' was cute, even though he decided to be such a dickhead to her when she gave it. He blamed it on his negative feelings caused by Ur's anniversary. He actaully cherished that scarf, not that he would ever admit to that.

"Umm..." Juvia spluttered "Juvia made J-Juvia's and G-Gray-sama's b-"

"Let's go over there." Gray interupted, pointed at a vacant table on the other side of the room. He didn't like the looks Juvia and him were getting from Cana, and the atmosphere of nervousness from the other girls wasn't great either.

"O-Okay!"

Juvia nodded her head quickly, her wavy blue hair flowing out behind her.

Gray sauntered off towards the opposite side of the guild, Juvia walking with a little skip behind him. When they reached the table, Gray abruptly stopped and turned around. He sighed.

"Sorry 'bout that. What where you saying?"

"Juvia was saying... that she made Gray-sama's and Juvia's baby."

"What?" Gray wasn't sure if he heard correctly.

The water mage blushed furiously as she held up the baby doll. "Gray-sama's and Juvia's baby. She's called Sylvia Fullbuster."

Gray just stared at the baby doll, lost for words.

Juvia continued speaking.

"Since Gray-sama said he didn't want to have babies with Juvia, Juvia decided to make a fake baby! Does Gray-sama like it?"

There was no response.

"Hmm? Gray-sama? Are you okay?" The water woman waved a hand in front of ice mage's face, which was starting to go a peculiar shade of red.

Gray started coughing violently, and Juvia patiently patted him on the back, trying to be helpful.

"WHAT THE FRICK JUVIA!?" Gray yelled once the coughing had stopped.

"...?"

Juvia's beloved started to pace, looking anxious. He ran his hands through his dark, raven hair.

"Juvia, why the hell are you so obsessed with me?! I'm rude to you, and I don't even try to answer to your feelings! I'm such a dickhead to you! So why?"

"Um, Gray-sama?"

"Yeah, okay. I know I'm good looking and stuff, but that's not a reason! I mean, we've gone on so many jobs and been through a lot together. You should know I'm not that amazing. And I know that you're an extremely sweet and caring girl."

"Gray-sama."

"So why would you even be interested in me! There are hundreds of guys out there that are better than me. I just-"

"-Gray-sama!" Juvia finally interrupted.

"What?!"

"...You're clothes." She squeaked.

Gray looked down. He had lost his top and pants. And his boxers. He was completely naked. The stripper had stripped, once again.

"Shit."

Gray covered his junk awkwardly and ran off to find wherever he has thrown his pants. Once recovering all his items if clothing he walked back to the table. Juvia had sat down and was looking down at her lap. Gray hoped he hadn't scarred her for life or made her be repulsed by him. Or worse, made her start swooning and fawning obsessively.

Gray took a seat next to Juvia and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. She looked up shyly through thick eyelashes.

"Um, sorry about that..." Gray mumbled.

"It's fine! It's not the first time Juvia has seen Gray-sama's... thing."

Gray recoiled and put his hands up in a defensive position. Had Juvia been stalking him at his house? He knew she was obsessed with him, but to go that far?

"When?" Gray squeaked in a very manly voice.

"Oh, hmm? On the boat to Tenrojima, training at the beach, when we met that man named Musica, sometimes around the guild, that time at the-"

"Alright, alright. I get it."

Desperate to change subject he returned to the topic he was ranting on before.

"Juvia. Did you hear anything I said before?" Gray asked, suddenly very serious.

"Yes. Gray-sama was saying that he wonders why Juvia likes Gray-sama."

Well thank god she wasn't just staring at my dick. Gray thought.

"...and do you have a response to that?"

Juvia gave a vibrant smile, her locks of ocean hair glimmering in the light. "Firstly, Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is too harsh on himself. Gray-sama is _very_ kind and powerful and brave."

"Hell no."

Juvia crossed her arms and pouted. "Hell yes! Gray-sama is putting himself down too much! Gray-sama cares for his nakama and is extremely nice! Even if he does pretend that he isn't. And Gray-sama took the rain that plagued Juvia away. That's very important to Juvia. Oh! Also, Gray-sama is-"

"-Okay, enough complementing me!'

Juvia pouted. "Why?"

He scratched his neck. "Uh, I dunno. It makes me feel weird."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Weird." He shrugged.

"Oh! Does that mean Gray-sama wants to have a baby with Juvia?!" She held up her doll.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET _THAT_ IDEA FROM!?"

And Juvia disappeared in to her _'Happy Gray-sama Land'_. Unfortunately for her, she didn't get to see the undeniable blush that began to stain Gray's cheeks.

"Ah, geez." He muttered. "Juvia, what the _hell_ do you do to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>What did i just write? Idek.<strong>

**It was completely different to what I planned it would be. NONE of the stuff after when she showed him the doll was ANYTHING like my plan :(**

**Oh well. This is pretty much sucked.**

**Sorry, Cana was really OOC and a bit evil... I blame it on the drunkness ^^**


End file.
